


Tempation

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Temptation was a powerful thing, strong enough even to make an angel fall.





	Tempation

            The angel landed gracefully on top of the roof of a large apartment building, before folding his large mostly white wings behind him so they formed a back drop of white feathers behind his body. His long red hair lay perfectly, despite the long flight he had taken to get here.

            “I told you that you’d come. You always come to me.” Came a voice from the darkness of the shadows, made invisible by the moonless night sky. The angel recognised it as belonging to the demon Gackt.

            “I came to tell you it’s over.” The angel announced stubbornly.

            “You always say that but we both know that in the end your body craves mine.” Gackt announced, as he stepped out from the shadows.

            “This time I mean it.” The angel announced determinedly.

            “Oh Kami, do we have to play this game every time? It’s so boring.” Gackt complained.

            “It’s not a game. I mean it.” Kami announced firmly.

            “Sure you do,” Gackt said, smiling as he moved within a few inches of Kami. “You’ve grown tired of my sexy body. You never want to kiss my lips again. Never want to moan my name as I pleasure you in ways only I can. I’m just a filthy demon with no morals. I have no shame.”

            “It’s wrong.” Kami replied, staring hungrily at Gackt’s lips.

            “You think I care about right and wrong?” Gackt asked mockingly.

            “No, but I do,” Kami announced. “You’re evil, how can this ever work between us?”

            “Like this.” Gackt replied, leaning forward to kiss Kami’s lips.

            “I won’t let you seduce me again.” Kami complained.

            “Fine, be like that. I’ll be in my apartment if you change your mind.” Gackt announced, as he headed for the door that led to the stairs into the apartment complex.

            “Gackt no, we can’t do this again.” Kami complained as he followed Gackt. They both knew they were meaningless words but Kami had to put up a resistance for his own peace of mind. This wasn’t him wanting it, Gackt made him do it.

            “Why not?” Gackt asked. “We’ve done it before.”

            “Because it’s wrong and…” Kami stammered as he followed Gackt into the apartment. The slamming door distracting him almost as much as Gackt’s lips once again on his own. A demanding, unrelenting kiss that he couldn’t say no to, even if he tried. He had entered the demon’s home and there was no use saying no now. He could go willing, or be taken by force. Not that he’d ever know if Gackt would force him, he’d never said no. It just felt like something the demon would do to him. Gackt called the shots. He always did.

            “Gackt,” Kami moaned, as Gackt’s lips moved to his neck.

            “Your wings,” Gackt reminded him and Kami allowed them to simply vanish behind him, Gackt’s hands instantly running across his naked back pulling his closer. The kisses had stopped and Gackt was just holding onto the angel possessively, silently grateful that once again the angel had gone against his own morals to be here.

            The moment over, Gackt slipped his tongue into Kami’s mouth exploring the familiar territory, only reaffirming his memories of the last time they kissed. His hands moved down Kami’s back, resting on the angel’s hips before moving his left hand to the fastenings of Kami’s jeans. It always had amused Gackt that when he was young he had been told his left handedness was the sign he followed the devil’s teachings. It was complete nonsense of course, but in his case,  it had been true. Very few people had ever realized the truth of their jests and in all those who had, died before being able to spread the word.

            Kami’s jeans fell to the floor, only to be followed by Gackt’s shirt. The demon had been so distracted by his lust that he hadn’t taken notice of what Kami had been doing.

            “I’ll make a dirty little devil out of you one day.” Gackt promised, impressed by Kami’s forwardness.

            “I’ll never be little.” Kami retorted. The first time he had ever denied the concept of himself going bad.

            Choosing not to reply, Gackt continued to kiss Kami, absent mindedly taking note of Kami’s fingers brushing across his crotch, as he fiddled with the fastenings of his leather trousers. There was a quick tug and they fell to the floor in a sea of discarded clothing. Gackt stood naked and unashamed as he pulled down Kami’s boxers, lustfully taking in what Kami had to offer.

            He let himself fall to his knees and gently kissed Kami’s penis before licking its length, delighted by the moan the angel didn’t hold back. Every time they had sex Kami was that little bit more willing, that little bit more resigned to Gackt’s attention.

            Kami shut his eyes and leaned against the wall, as Gackt slowly aroused his body to the point of erection. Though the demon barely bothered with foreplay, he always made sure Kami achieved his orgasm first. Kami had never been sure if this was a sign of affection, or just his way of showing of the power he held over the other man.

            Right now, it didn’t matter and Kami allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Gackt’s mouth take in his hardened length and begin to gently suck and tease him. until he’d lost any kind of self-control and it took all his strength, even with the walls support, just to stay standing. He clutched on to Gackt’s hair and let out a desperate moan of pleasure and need. He was in heaven, and then suddenly he was in hell.

            “Gackt. why did you stop?” Kami complained and got nothing but a smirk in response. He found himself being dragged into the kitchen. where he was pushed face first into the table so that his upper half was lying across the wooden surface. whilst his feet remained on the floor.

            “Gackt?” Kami complained.

            “Who said you always got to cum first?” Gackt demanded as he pushed his fingers into Kami getting a moan for his efforts.

            “But that’s how it’s always been.” Kami stated, knowing that really wasn't a very persuasive argument.

            “Time for a change.” Gackt announced as he licked Kami’s shoulder, his fingers still working inside Kami, preparing him for what was to come. The lack of lubrication making it rougher than usual but it didn’t hurt, so Kami didn’t complain.

            A small murmur of discomfort escape from the angel’s lips and Gackt, taking pity on him, removed his fingers and began to stroke Kami’s back. Muttering relaxing words to calm the obviously weary man down. Gackt understood why Kami didn’t trust him but the fears were unfounded. He would never seriously hurt such a precious being but for the sake of his reputation, and the power he held because of the misconception, he remained quiet. Never letting Kami know how much he truly cared.

            With his spare hand Gackt began to stroke his own length, though already hardened he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. After what felt like forever but was probably only a minute or two Gackt decided it was about time to take his pleasure from the man lying so vulnerably before him. With no fuss, though he used lube this time, Gackt positioned himself and entered Kami at his own pace, neither gentle or rough. Kami responded with a groan that was mainly surprise before shutting his eyes and quietly resigning to Gackt’s control.

            The wait had made Gackt crave Kami even more and already he was pounding into Kami at a fast but steady pace. It wasn’t fair, Kami wasn’t ready for this and he moaned each time Gackt thrust into him, thankful that the pleasure masked the pain that Gackt had to be causing him. Already he had lost his sanity, his sense of reality. His world was nothing more but pleasure and the feeling of Gackt behind and inside him.

            Gackt smirked as he realized that Kami seemed to have no problem keeping up with his pace and began to move quicker and rougher than he had been before. Then, almost experimentally, he picked up the pace even further, wondering if Kami could actually handle this. He’d never been this rough with Kami before. Kami made no complaints and so Gackt continued on, blindly enjoying himself, his worry for Kami at the back of his mind. There, but easy to ignore, just an annoying whisper. Though Kami seemed to be able to handle the pace, Gackt quickly began to grow tired and had no choice but to slow down a little.

            “Harder.” Kami begged, pushing himself upwards, desperate for more. Gackt had never thought that Kami would like it so rough but then he’d never thought at angel would give himself to him either. Gathering a last wave of strength, Gackt relented to Kami’s wish and began to pound into him with everything he had. Just before he thought he would never last until the end, he came in a surge of pleasure and relief, before pulling out with intense satisfaction.

            He had all but forgotten about Kami’s own need, until Kami stood up and his hardness was revealed. Scolding himself for not pleasuring Kami first, Gackt dropped to his knees and began to suck furiously at Kami’s erection. Driven by the annoyance of his lack of foresight, he sucked hard and fast, willing Kami to cum quickly so he could finally earn himself some much needed rest.

            Stubbornly Kami was holding back and Gackt clutched hard onto Kami’s butt, forcing Kami to practically slam himself into his mouth. When that didn’t get instant results, he slid his finger into Kami’s entrance, hitting him hard in the sensitive spot Gackt knew was there.

A wave of pleasure spread through Kami’s body, causing him to lose all control and so when Gackt’s finger pulled back, he had already begun to cum. Riding the second wave of pleasure, Kami moaned Gackt’s name, unaware that he had even spoken. By the time he was finished he to slid to the floor and lay down, staring up at the amused eyes looking down from him.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired. I’ve done all the work.” Gackt scolded.

“It hurts.” Kami moaned.

“Your fault for being such a whore for me.” Gackt smirked.

“Excuse me?” Kami demanded, sitting up and ignoring the pain, his anger was that strong.

“No need to get sensitive about it,” Gackt complained. “You’re the one who came in here and lay down for me.”

“How can you say this to me?” Kami demanded, upset for obvious reasons.

“I’m just speaking the truth!” Gackt cried, as he watched Kami get up and begin to throw on his clothes. “No need to get so sensitive about it.”

“You’re a jerk. You know that.” Kami snapped.

“I’m a demon. It’s what we do.” Gackt said, with a shrug as he got up and leaned against the wall, an arrogant expression on his face.

“If you’re going to be like that, then I’m leaving.” Kami snapped, storming out of the house. The arrogant expression lasted on Gackt’s face until after the door had been firmly shut behind the angel. The expression on Gackt’s face turned to relief. He couldn’t have Kami stay here like he so obviously would have otherwise. If his brother found them in the morning, it wasn’t worth thinking about.

Maybe he could have just warned Kami, but where was the fun in that? Kami was always so much sexier when he was mad.

 

On the roof Kami let his wings grow and scowled as he noticed yet more black specks had appeared on what had once been pure white wings. Temptation was what turned an angel’s wings black. A fallen angel, one who had given into temptation completely. He was heading along that path, he always knew he would. From the first day he had met the demon, he had known he would walk along the path of lust until he fell. It was his fate and he was already prepared. He could stop. At least that’s what anyone would tell him. But they didn’t know. He had fallen, irrationally, in love for the demon.

“Kami?” Came Gackt’s voice from the doorway and Kami turned with his arms folded firmly across his chest. Gackt had pulled on a pair of leather trousers but his feet and chest were still bare.

“What do you want?” Kami demanded.

“You, 11, Friday.” Gackt answered. Always stating his terms, not caring about Kami’s schedule.

“And why will I come? Especially after what you said to me?” Kami demanded.

“You always do.” Gackt answered.

“What if I don’t?” Kami asked.

“Then I’ll have to come looking for you. But it won’t happen. You’ll come.” Gackt said arrogantly. After all, he’d said worse things to Kami before and he’d still come back.

“Whatever.” Kami said, taking to the air and quickly ascending out of sight in the dark night.

“Goodnight,” Gackt said quietly, as he bent down and picked up a speckled feather. “Not long now.” As he noticed the extra black. Content that it wouldn’t be long before Kami could be truly his, he smiled. Two black wings grew from his back and he took to the air as Kami had before him. Once he had been an angel too, before he had been lost to his own pride. Flying off, away from Kami’s direction, he watched the lights below enjoying the night’s air. Temptation was a powerful thing, especially when it was an angel he craved.

 


End file.
